Puisque la folie te guette EXTRAS
by Gail LLD
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.
1. Présent un peu lointain

_**Voici ce que l'on pourrait appeler les "extra" de **_**Puisque la folie te guette**_**. **_

_**Des trucs que j'ai écris comme ça et que je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer dans l'histoire. **_

_**Mais bon, je les aime bien, du coup je vous les mets quand même.**_

_**Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, on verra au fur et à mesure.**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise. ;)**_

**Disclaimer : **Personne n'est à moi. ^^ (heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs ! O.o)

* * *

« Bien ta journée ? »

Axel aurait voulu pouvoir se vider de toute cette tension accumulée, se libérer de cette pression, évacuer le stress. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qu'il avait fait, lui décrire les yeux qu'avait fait sa victime – merde, il ne savait même pas son nom ! – avant que lui-même n'appuie sur la gâchette. Il aurait voulu lui raconter comment il avait failli hésiter. Il n'était plus insensible. Il ressentait des émotions. Il connaissait les regrets et les remords. Et c'était lui, avec ses grands yeux innocents, qui l'avait changé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Ses pensées leur appartenaient. Alors il dit simplement :

« Et la tienne ? »

Roxas sourit. Cette réponse, la même chaque soir, il la connaissait par cœur. Chaque soir il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il aurait voulu dire autre chose et que, chaque soir, quelque chose – quelqu'un ? – le retenait. Alors, Roxas se contentait d'ignorer ce qu'il faisait réellement de sa journée. Tant que l'Axel du jour voudrait rester caché, il se suffirait de l'Axel de la nuit.


	2. Passé alcoolisé

_**Qui n'a jamais joué à ce jeu débile, mais toutefois génial qu'est "Je n'ai jamais" ?**_

_**Eh bien pour vous mesdames, messieurs, les personnages de **_**Puisque la folie te guette**_** s'y mettent !**_

**_Le niveau de connerie est inversement proportionnel aux heures de sommeil que j'ai eues cette nuit !_**

* * *

A quatre pattes dans la cuisine, Demyx cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Isa se pencha vers lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider, qui sait ?

« Hum... Dem ? T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Naaoon..., fit le punk d'une voix alcoolisée. J'cherche une 'teille...

-T'as pensé au placard ? »

Demyx se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire débile collé au visage. Il se remit debout, ouvrit le placard et s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky. Et avant qu'Isa n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, le blond l'avait embrassé et était retourné au salon d'une démarche vacillante.

« Les gaaaaars, beugla t-il. J'ai une 'teille ! Une 'teille touuute pleine ! On se fait un je n'ai jamais ? »

Approbation générale chez les bourrés. Isa soupira, finit sa bière et alla rejoindre les autres, qui s'étaient assis par terre, en cercle, avec chacun un gobelet devant lui. Il observa ses amis. Zexion était bien imbibé pour être aussi décoincé. Il chantait une chanson paillarde qu'avait entonnée Demyx et Luxord ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, une bouteille de manzana vide dans la main. Isa fronça le nez. Il ne supportait pas la manzana et son odeur de désodorisant pour chiottes à la pomme. Larxène paraissait encore lucide, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Marluxia, qui s'était affalé contre l'épaule de la blonde, la bouche à demi-ouverte. Isa paria mentalement que dans quelques minutes, il bavait.

Axel, lui, regardait Isa. Son meilleur ami avait les joues bien roses, et même s'il se tenait droit, le roux devina facilement qu'il était bien imbibé. Ils n'attendaient qu'une seule personne, son autre meilleur ami.

« Rikuuuuuu, mugit Demyx. Bouge ton cuuuuuul ! »

L'interpellé arriva et se laissa tomber à côté d'Isa.

« C'est booon, on peut commencer !, s'écria Luxord en remplissant tous les verres de whisky.

-Qui commence ?

-Ben tiens, Riku !, déclara Zexion.

-Euuh..., commença t-il en fixant le fond de son verre. Je n'ai jamaiiis... embrassé Larxène ! »

Marluxia – tiens, il était conscient, lui ? – leva son verre. Puis Luxord. Jusque là, rien de croustillant. Isa écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Axel vider son gobelet. Le roux lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« C'était juste un smack, lui souffla t-il.

-Erk... Plus jamais tu m'embrasses. Désolé, Larxène, mais t'es une fille quoi... »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Riku lui fit une grande tape dans le dos.

« Allez, à toi !

-Je n'ai jamais... fait de jardinage ! »

A nouveau, Marluxia s'enfila son whisky en marmonnant quelque chose comme ''c'est pas fair-play''. Zexion le suivit.

« Naaan ? T'as fait du jardinage, toi ?

-J'étais jeune et c'était pas des fleurs ! Enfin si... Mais c'était pas le principal.

-Lumière naturelle ou lampes à UV, demanda Marluxia qui même à moitié en coma éthylique parvenait à garder une once de lucidité quand il s'agissait de plantes.

-Dans un placard avec une lampe.

-Comme elle devait être bonne ! », s'écria Axel.

Isa soupira et secoua la tête. Ils étaient à peine sortis de cure qu'il fallait qu'il parle de joint. Bon, ok, le cannabis et l'héroïne, c'était pas le même problème, mais bon... Larxène remplit les verres vides.

« A moi ! Hmm... Je n'ai jamais couché avec Axel ! Et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs », finit-elle plus bas.

Riku et Isa levèrent leurs verres en une parfaite synchronisation.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi synchro quand vous vous faites des plans à trois ?

-C'était pas un plan à trois, ronchonna Riku. Et ça c'est passé qu'une fois ! », ajouta t-il sous le regard menaçant d'Isa.

Pendant qu'ils s'expliquaient, ils ne virent pas le regard insistant d'Axel sur Marluxia. Ou plutôt, ils le virent quand Marluxia nettoya son verre de mauvaise grâce.

« Naaaaaaaaan ? Merde, Axel, on est un couple libre mais quand même !, protesta Isa.

-T'étais encore à la clinique et je me sentais seul, alors..., fit Axel avec une moue désolée et malicieuse à la fois.

-Et Madame Cinq-Doigts, tu la connais pas ?

-J'étais seul, pas forcément en manque. »

Marluxia se redressa avec des efforts visibles et remplit tant bien que mal leurs verres. Inutile de dire que beaucoup de whisky se retrouva sur le parquet.

« Moaaa, j'ai jamaiiis embrassééé Demyyyx... »

Zexion s'envoya son whisky et roula un patin monstre au punk. Axel allait les resservir lorsqu'Isa but rapidement son verre.

« Et après on parle de moi, hein ?, s'exclama le roux.

-C'était juste un smack, par surprise, après que je lui ai dit où se trouvait cette putain de bouteille de whisky... », marmonna Isa, le nez dans son verre.

Après un dernier regard suspicieux à son meilleur ami et plus ou moins petit ami, Axel remit du whisky dans les verres vides.

« Bon. Ben moi, j'ai jamais eu les cheveux gris !

-Eh ! M'attaque pas sur un truc que je contrôle pas !

-R'nafout' ! Bois, espèce de vioc ! »

Riku s'enfila son gobelet sous les rires éméchés des autres.

« A moaaa !, lança Demyx. J'ai jamais été en cure de désintox !

-C'est bas, ça, Demyx, protesta Isa.

-Très, renchérit Axel.

-Merci, Demyx », approuva Riku.

Une fois les verres vidés et remplis à nouveau, Zexion afficha un air triomphant.

« Je vais tous vous niquer... J'ai jamais couché avec une fille !

-Espèce de gay sournois », jura Luxord.

Tous burent leur whisky. Même Larxène. Que tout le monde regarda.

« Ben quoi ?, demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés et les joues rosies par l'alcool.

-C'était qui ?

-Mais ça vous regarde pas !

-Larxène, ma chérie, quand on est bourré, tout regarde tout le monde !

-C'était quand ?

-Luxord, help !

-C'était bien ? »

Le joueur de poker professionnel lui fit un large sourire et chopa la bouteille de whisky.

« Y en a presque plus..., fit-il avec une moue dépitée.

-Y a du rhum dans un placard !

-J'aime paaaas le rhuuum..., geignit Marluxia en écrasant un peu plus Larxène.

-Vu ton état, tu sentiras pas le goût. »

Luxord versa le reste de whisky et compléta les autres verres avec le rhum.

« Biiien... J'ai jamais couché avec un homme !

-Tu devrais pourtant, remarqua Axel avant de nettoyer son gobelet, imité par toutes les autres personnes présentes.

-Je pensais pas faire un strike... »

Isa grimaça sous le goût absolument ignoble du whisky mélangé au rhum. Encore deux ou trois verres comme ça et il allait refaire la peinture de la salle de bains... C'était de nouveau au tour de Riku.

« J'ai jamais triché au poker !, claironna t-il en faisant un doigt d'honneur à Luxord.

-T'inquiète Lux', j'suis solidaire, fit Axel en soulevant son verre, comme pour porter un toast.

-Je l'ai fait qu'une fois », s'excusa Zexion tandis que Demyx le dévisageait avec une moue réprobatrice.

Un ronflement sonore se fit entendre. Marluxia, finalement repoussé par la blonde, s'était étalé sur le parquet et dormait comme une masse. Larxène lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé et se tourna vers Isa, attendant sa déclaration.

« Je... Euuh... »

A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Cependant, il vit qu'Axel était un peu trop sobre à son goût.

« J'ai jamais été roux.

-T'es une enflure, mon chou ! »

La blonde vida également son verre.

« Pas de commentaires, menaça t-elle en les fusillant du regard. J'ai jamais tué personne et j'ai pas envie que ça commence aujourd'hui. »

Riku, Axel, Demyx, Luxord et Isa s'enfilèrent leur gobelet de rhum.

« Pourquoi vous buvez ?

-Ben t'as dit ''j'ai jamais tué personne''..., fit Riku comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-Ben moi... Ben moi, j'ai jamais vu l'océan !

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouaip !

-Eh ben demain, les mecs, on va à Atlan !

-Va dire ça au borgne !

-Oubliez pas de boire ! »

Tous, à l'exception d'Isa, burent un énième verre d'alcool. Demyx, écroulé sur Zexion, se redressa pour les resservir. Le parquet en reçut un peu plus que les verres.

« J'ai jamais eu de frère ! »

Luxord et Riku vidèrent leurs gobelets. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était Axel, la mine sombre, qui buvait son rhum. Isa se mordit la lèvre.

« T'as un frère ?, s'écria Larxène. Il est hétéro ? Il est célib' ?

-Je vais me coucher. », marmonna Axel et il se leva, plus chancelant qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Isa baissa les yeux. De toutes les personnes réunies, il était le seul à être au courant pour Reno.

* * *

_**Non, j'avais pas envie de finir ça sur une note joyeuse, gnéhé.**_

_**Si vous vous posez des questions, on peut dire que Isa et Axel étaient meilleurs amis, mais une amitié avec des bénéfices, on va dire... xD**_


	3. Passé occulté

_**En attendant d'avoir assez d'inspiration pour le chapitre 27, j'ai écrit ce court extra...**_

_**Pas d'espoir, pas joyeux, pas de fluff, pas de bonheur de vivre, que de la dépression.**_

_**Désolée si vous attendiez quelque chose de moins désespéré.**_

* * *

Les images défilent sur l'écran, sans que je parvienne à en comprendre la signification. Le peu de mon esprit encore conscient saisit juste que ce monde est pourri et qu'il ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Je regarde la chaîne d'information continue. Pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment. Ou que je regarde vraiment. Comme l'a si bien dit Tyler Durden, lorsqu'on est insomniaque, on n'est jamais vraiment endormi, mais jamais réveillé non plus. On assiste aux évènements en être passif, en spectateur. Tout ne devient qu'une copie d'une copie d'une copie. On répond machinalement, on agit en robot branché sur le mode automatique. Penser et réfléchir sont plus qu'optionnels. Les sons et les conversations nous parviennent dans un brouhaha indéfini. Le réel s'estompe peu à peu et on n'arrive plus à se souvenir si tel ou tel événement s'est déroulé dans notre esprit ou dans la réalité. Quand quelque chose nous touche d'un peu trop près, c'est le drame : on s'écroule, les nerfs lâchent et on entre dans ce que j'appelle la vraie dépression nerveuse. Je suppose qu'elle est différente pour chacun, que chaque individu à sa manière de déprimer. Mais je parle pour moi. On a passé le stade de l'envie de dormir tout le temps, celle de ne rien faire, celle de ne voir personne, on a dépassé les insomnies, même si elles resteront présentes, on en arrive à la destruction progressive de ce qui a été 'soi'. On laisse d'abord les choses s'effacer d'elles-mêmes. Les habitudes. Les passions. Les relations. On n'essaye même plus de se rappeler des bons moments. Ensuite, on se demande ce qu'on fait là. On s'interroge sur le sens de ce qu'on fait, de ce qu'on dit. Sur le sens de notre existence. On se demande quel est le but de notre vie. On se prend la tête pour rien. On devient dingue.

Oui, je suis dingue. Je vois des morts sur l'écran et la voix du présentateur m'informe que de nouveau, des pays se sont déclaré la guerre, qu'il y a encore des émeutes à Lowbast, qu'une mine de Corel s'est effondrée, que les ouvriers sont en grève, qu'une usine ferme à Midgar, que les glaciers de Nibelheim fondent trop vite à cause de ce putain de réchauffement climatique dû à cette putain de pollution, qu'un chargement de cocaïne a été saisi à la douane de Spira et qu'Isa ne sortira pas encore de désintoxication. Ah non, ça c'est Riku qui est rentré du travail. Il marque un temps d'arrêt en me voyant. Je suis allongé, étalé, avachi sur le canapé, la télécommande dans une main, l'autre repliée sous ma tête, le regard plus ou moins fixé sur la télévision. En bas de pyjama. Riku soupire. Il s'accroupit devant moi, prend la télécommande et éteint l'écran. Je ne réagis pas. Je m'en fous. Il me pose sa main sur l'épaule.

-T'es resté ici toute la journée ?

Je hoche la tête. Oui, j'ai regardé la chaîne d'information continue toute la journée. Le même titre revient toutes les demi-heures environ. Mais je suppose que c'est pas exactement ça qui l'intéresse.

-T'as mangé ?

Je secoue la tête. Il soupire une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare ?

-Rien.

-Axel...

-J'ai pas faim.

-Faut que tu manges pourtant. Tu dois reprendre des forces...

-Pour faire quoi...

-Pour reprendre une vie normale. Pour vivre tout simplement.

Je ne réponds rien. Une vie normale. C'est quoi, une vie normale ? Je détourne les yeux. Je me mords la lèvre. Le vide dans ma poitrine se creuse. La boule dans ma gorge grossit. Riku s'en rend compte. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je craque. Mon corps s'agite de soubresauts et les sanglots soulèvent ma poitrine. Je gémis dans son pull et les larmes dévalent mes joues maigres et creusées. Je pleure. Ce qui veut dire que je suis encore vivant. Riku me serre contre lui. J'ai mal. Mon cœur brûle et mes poumons s'enflamment. Je m'agrippe à lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma vie en dépend. Il est le seul qui me rattache encore à une réalité dont je me suis trop éloigné. Tout mon corps souffre de revivre. Et je continue de pleurer. Il a ouvert les vannes et le mécanisme de fermeture ne fonctionne plus. Il me tient contre son torse, ses mains perdues dans mes cheveux tentent de m'apaiser. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour combler cette solitude qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Mes sanglots se calment.

-Il me manque, je murmure d'une voix brisée.

-Il va s'en sortir... Il va nous rejoindre..., me répond Riku.

Je relève doucement la tête, juste à la hauteur de son cou. Il se fige un peu quand je pose mes lèvres sur sa peau tendre.

-A-Axel...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

-Laisse-moi faire... S'il te plaît...

-M-mais...

Mes larmes laissent des traînées satinées sur son teint pâle. Je remonte jusqu'à sa mâchoire, il retient son souffle. Je sens ses doigts se crisper sur mon t-shirt au fur et à mesure que j'approche de ses lèvres. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, il me regarde presque fiévreusement.

-T'arrêtes pas...

Je l'embrasse. Il m'agrippe un peu plus fort, attrape ma nuque, ouvre mes lèvres. Il monte sur le canapé, me recouvre de son corps.

-Sauve-moi...


	4. Passé désincarné

Riku est parti.

Sans un mot.

Sans une trace.

Sans prévenir.

Je suis entré dans l'appartement et il m'a paru plus vide que d'habitude. Rien n'avait bougé pourtant. Il n'a rien emporté. Son portable était sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Son ordinateur dans sa chambre. Son armoire était pleine. Il ne manquait qu'un jean et un sweat. Son sac à dos aussi. C'est tout.

Pourtant, il n'est pas revenu.

Ni le lendemain, ni le jour d'après.

Riku est parti.

Isa est mort.

Je suis seul.

Pour la première fois depuis que je me suis fait jeter de chez moi, je suis seul. Complètement, totalement seul. Je n'ai personne à attendre et personne ne m'attend. Et ce n'est pas mes collègues de boulot qui me feront dire le contraire.

Alors, dans l'air glacé de l'appartement, j'attends. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'attends. Je regarde mon existence d'un oeil morne de spectateur ennuyé.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

Je me vois tuer des gens dont je ne connais ni le nom ni le crime et je m'en fous.

Je me vois me bourrer la gueule et je m'en fous.

Je me vois baiser avec Moscen et je m'en fous.

Je me vois m'engueuler avec Reno et je m'en fous.

Je vois Demyx s'inquiéter pour moi et je m'en fous.

Je vois Zexion tenter de me parler et je m'en fous.

Je m'en fous.

Riku est parti.

* * *

_**Rappel : Moscen est l'ex-plan cul de Axel qui l'a aidé à rendre Roxas jaloux à la soirée de Larxene dans le chapitre 6 ou 7. ^^**_


	5. Passé paradoxal

_**Un extra avant de vous donner le chapitre 30 ! ^^**_

_**Vous le devinerez facilement, il s'agit d'un passage de la cure de désintox' d'Axel. **_

_**Et plus précisément d'un passage en cellule d'isolement. Parce que même si en désintox', y a rarement de passage en isolement, **_

_**Axel n'est pas seulement un camé, il est aussi complètement schizo, ne l'oubliez pas. ^^**_

* * *

Des fois, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais que ça sert à rien d'espérer, de croire, ou de vivre tout simplement. Tu le sais, parce que ça te fait mal.

Ça te déchire les entrailles comme jamais, ça te tord les veines, ça t'embrase les poumons, ça t'écartèle les membres, ça te sectionne les doigts et ça te broie le crâne comme de la pierre friable entre les mâchoires d'une pelleteuse. Ça te brûle les yeux, ça te bouffe la langue et ça te colle les narines. C'est pire qu'une overdose, pire que la mort, parce que tu sais très bien que t'en mourras pas.

Non. T'en mourras pas. Tu pourras bien hurler qu'on t'achève, personne ne se donnera cette peine. Tu souffriras comme si on t'éventrait, mais personne sera là pour t'administrer le coup de grâce. Tu te fais pas seppuku, non. De toute façon, t'as pas à sauver ton honneur, puisque que t'en as pas. A quoi ça aurait servi que t'en aies un, quand t'as les bras croisés sur ton torse et attachés dans le dos, que t'es cloîtré dans une putain de chambre blanche recouverte de matelas et que si tu veux pisser, faut que t'arrives à appuyer avec ton coude ou tu sais pas quelle autre partie de ton corps sur un putain de bouton pour qu'une infirmière aux cheveux gras et filasses et à l'haleine marinée et aigre daigne venir te chercher sans quoi tu fais ça dans une espèce de couche pour vieux impotents ?

Putain, ta dignité, ta fierté, tout ça, t'en a plus rien à foutre. Bordel, tu donnerais ta paire de couilles, ta rate et ton foie pour une goutte de méthadone !

Tu vomis, t'as froid, tu trembles, t'étouffes, tu deviens un pantin lobotomisé à la con, tu comprends plus quand on te parle, tu te contentes de faire oui avec ta tête de zombie dégénéré, tu baves et t'attends plus rien, tu perds le fil du temps et tu prends dix ans d'un coup.

On te donne des pilules, tu sais même plus pour quoi, tu les avales et t'attends que ça passe, mais t'as toujours mal, et tu souffres tellement que tu te demandes si t'es encore rattaché à ton corps ou si c'est juste une impression. Sauf que t'as des crampes si atroces que tu te rends bien compte que t'es encore dans ce putain de corps. T'y es, mais tes muscles sont crispés, figés, bloqués et tu peux même plus bouger.

Ta vie, si tu tiens vraiment à appeler ça une vie, ça devient plus qu'un ensemble de paradoxes.

Tu sens ton corps, mais tu peux rien en faire.

T'as l'impression de mourir, mais tu meurs pas.

On t'apprend à revivre en te torturant continuellement.

On te drogue pour te désintoxiquer.

Et quand tu te rends compte de ça, t'es au fond du trou à un point que tu peux même plus tenter de faire de l'humour. En fait, t'es tellement désespéré, cassé, brisé, bousillé mentalement que tu te dis que, finalement, la galère avec les autres camés dans les bas-fonds pouilleux de Lowbast, c'était pas si terrible.


End file.
